Ce Qu'Aslan Ignorait
by Aigie-san
Summary: Même Aslan n'est pas infaillible. Oui, même le créateur de Narnia peut se faire surprendre. [PeterxEdmund]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à C.S. Lewis.**

 **/!\ GROS SPOIL SUR LE SEPTIÈME TOME /!\**

 **Ce Qu'Aslan Ignorait**

-Vous dîtes..., fit Peter, secoué, que nous sommes morts en Angleterre quand le train a déraillé, et que, par conséquent, nous resterons à jamais, ici, dans le nouveau Narnia ?

Aslan approuva doucement d'un hochement de tête, un air tendre sur le visage et un sourire amusé sur les lèvres. Peter fit un pas en arrière, chancela et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edmund pour ne pas tomber. Le cadet était tout aussi chamboulé que son aîné mais conservait un air neutre, celui qu'il possédait depuis qu'il était roi et dont il ne se délestait que rarement. Lucie ne pensait plus du tout à ses parents qui l'attendaient dans la nouvelle Angleterre ; elle fixait ses frères, hésitante sur la manière avec laquelle elle pourrait réagir. Elle n'osait pas les interpeller. Mais le silence s'éternisait. Tout autour d'eux n'était qu'effusions de joie, étreintes, embrassades, cependant, Eustache remarqua que quelque chose d'étrange se passait avec ses cousins. Abandonnant Jill au touille-marais et au fils de Caspian, il s'approcha de Lucie dont les mains étaient jointes. Caspian lui-même, sortant de la foule, ses cheveux blonds d'or rayonnant au soleil, vint vers la jeune fille, trouvant les mots là où Eustache pataugeait.

-Je vous aurais pensée plus heureuse à l'idée de pouvoir de nouveau vivre dans ce monde que vous aimez tant.

-Oh, Caspian ! S'écria-t-elle après un sursaut.

Elle l'enlaça rapidement.

-Eustache nous a racontés pour la mésaventure de votre fils ! C'est terrible ; mais je suis si contente que tout ce soit bien terminé ! Et j'imagine qu'ici, vous avez pu retrouver votre étoile !

-On ne peut rien vous cacher ! Vous, en revanche, vous semblez dissimuler quelque chose.

-Eh bien...

-Dîtes-moi. Nous sommes amis. Je peux peut-être vous venir en aid-... !

Mais il n'acheva pas sa phrase. Lucie avait bondi, poussant un cri de joie, son visage s'étant brusquement éclairé. Elle sauta au cou de Caspian, qui ne comprenait pas. Puis à celui d'Eustache, qui ne saisissait pas plus. C'est Aslan, et le grondement de surprise qu'il poussa qui donna un indice aux humains. Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui ; Peter et Edmund étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant avec une énergie passionnelle. Caspian, comme tous ceux qui tournèrent le regard vers la scène après la réaction du Grand Lion, fit les yeux ronds. Eustache avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'avait pas l'air dégoûté, révulsé, ou autre chose qu'il aurait pu être avant ses aventures à Narnia, mais il était... vulgairement parlant ; sur le cul. Ou comme il le raconterait lui-même plus tard ; sur le derrière. Lucie éclata de rire et se jeta sur ses frères.

-C'est merveilleux ! C'est merveilleux ! Répétait-elle, en pleurant même.

Peter, gardant son frère dans ses bras, souriait de toutes ses dents, et Edmund n'avait plus l'air neutre ; il paraissait apaisé, la tête sur l'épaule de son aîné, un bras autour de la taille de Peter, l'autre autour de celle de sa sœur. Après un moment, la fratrie reprit ses distances, mais Peter et Edmund restèrent l'un près de l'autre, les doigts entrecroisés. Ils accordèrent alors quelques explications à Caspian, Eustache, et les autres que ça intéressait.

-Nous étions devenus rois depuis plusieurs années quand cette histoire a débuté, commença Peter. Après quelques... péripéties, nous nous sommes mis ensemble et avons convenu, sur les sages conseils d'Edmund, de garder notre relation secrète afin que personne ne puisse s'en servir contre nous.

-Nous l'avons tout de même annoncé à nos sœurs. Susan a été très surprise mais, après quelques semaines, l'a finalement accepté. Quant à Lucie... nous avons découvert qu'elle savait déjà, ajouta Edmund.

-J'avais remarqué que mes frères disparaissaient de plus en plus souvent... et selon les rumeurs, ensemble. Je trouvais ça étrange ; ils avaient trop le sens du devoir pour aller s'amuser à faire je ne sais quoi. Il y avait forcément une bonne explication. J'avais l'habitude de fureter partout dans le château et ses alentours ; je connaissais mieux que personne ses coins et recoins, passages secrets, portes dérobées. Alors qu'ils avaient encore disparus, je suis partie à leur recherche, et je les ai retrouvés. Je n'ai rien dit ; je voulais attendre qu'ils l'avouent d'eux-mêmes et voir leurs têtes quand je leur annoncerais que je savais tout. Après qu'ils aient enfin osé tout nous dire et que Susan ait cessé de trouver ça étrange, ma sœur et moi nous y sommes mis à deux pour assurer leurs arrières, et particulièrement lorsque nous sommes retournés en Angleterre où les gens... ne risquaient pas d'accepter une chose pareille.

Lucie sembla nostalgique, et Edmund reprit.

-Peter et moi devons beaucoup à nos sœurs ; sans elles, nous aurions dû nous séparer. Je regrette que Susan ne soit pas avec nous aujourd'hui.

Peter se crispa.

-Nous le regrettons tous, insista Edmund, avec un regard un coin pour son frère.

Devant l'air triste de Lucie, le roi suprême de Narnia soupira.

-Oui. Nous le regrettons tous. Même si elle a changé, même si elle a oublié, ne s'inquiétant plus désormais que pour des choses stupides ; elle est notre sœur et elle a fait beaucoup pour nous.

De nouveau, les Pevensie s'offrirent une étreinte commune ; ils ne reverraient certainement jamais leur sœur. Puis Lucie, levant les yeux par-dessus l'épaule d'Edmund, vit l'air renfrogné, presque boudeur, d'Aslan. Il ne lui vint pas à l'esprit que le Grand Lion puisse désapprouver la relation et, se permettant ce que nul autre à part elle n'aurait pu se permettre, elle éclata de rire.

-Allons, Aslan, vous ne saviez pas ?

Le fauve grogna, vexé, mais bon joueur, il inclina dignement la tête.

-Je me rends compte que ce n'était pas votre seul amour pour Narnia qui vous rendait malheureux à l'idée de rentrer chez vous.

Caspian devait le reconnaître, il avait cru que l'air piteux d'Edmund lorsqu'il avait quitté Narnia, que ce soit après l'avoir mis sur le trône, ou après le voyage jusqu'au bout du monde, était dû, en partie, à l'idée de lui laisser la régence alors que lui-même avait été roi, puis de quitter le peuple narnien, _son_ peuple, et de ne plus pouvoir parcourir ces terres qui avaient un jour été sous sa protection.

Il y avait probablement de ça, mais savoir qu'Edmund craignait tout simplement de devoir fréquenter Peter comme un simple frère (quoiqu'il ne pouvait savoir à quel point la relation pouvait être réprouvée en Angleterre, mais il parvenait à s'en faire une idée ; lui-même trouvait cela un peu étrange) donnait un tout autre sens au regard désolé et envieux qu'il avait lancé sur le décor à chaque fois qu'il avait dû retourner chez lui.

Il devait avouer qu'il trouvait étonnant que Peter soit plus facilement parvenu à cacher ses sentiments lors de son départ, mais Caspian mit cela sur le compte qu'il l'avait moins connu, et que Peter était plus âgé qu'Edmund (tout le monde sait que les personnes plus âgées abandonnent plus facilement leurs rêves). Enfin ; Caspian regarda furtivement Eustache, étouffa un rire moqueur et mit une main sous la mâchoire inférieure du gamin pour la lui faire relever.

Lucie riait tant qu'elle s'en tenait les côtes, à genoux par terre ; ce n'était pas très classe pour une reine, mais tout le monde s'en moquait. Aslan fit la moue (une comme les lions ont le secret d'en faire).

-Vous avez fait la guerre et sauvé Narnia à deux reprises. Vous en avez été et en serez toujours rois et reines. Mais il semblerait que j'aie oublié que derrière les quatre grands souverains se trouvent quatre êtres humains, avec des sentiments et de l'affection.

Son regard balaya la fratrie Pevensie, puis il se dressa, banda ses muscles, et poussa un puissant rugissement qui projeta un vent si fort que leurs yeux se mirent à les piquer et à pleurer. Ils les fermèrent. Lorsque le vent cessa de souffler, qu'ils eurent essuyé leurs larmes de leurs manches, ils osèrent un regard vers le Grand Lion, qui leur sourit.

-Voilà, Susan sait désormais que vous vous portez bien. Elle vous rejoindra quand son heure sera venue.

Lucie remercia Aslan en baisant son museau, et les deux rois de l'Âge d'Or glissèrent leurs mains dans la crinière dorée. Le Grand Lion, contrairement à ce que beaucoup pensaient, n'était pas un dieu ; il n'était ni omniprésent, ni omnipotent, ni omniscient. Il y avait des choses que même Aslan ignorait. Après avoir pris ses distances avec la foule en liesse et jeté un dernier regard perçant aux deux rois qui s'embrassaient de nouveau, il se mit à ronronner. Ils allaient quand même fichtrement bien ensemble.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : J'ai terminé l'intégral de Narnia il y a deux jours et à cette occasion j'ai voulu écrire quelque chose sur mon couple préféré dans cette saga (quoique j'apprécie à sa juste valeur le CaspianxEdmund). Je compte écrire quelque chose de plus travaillé - d'ici un ou deux siècles - PeterxEdmund et/ou SusanxLucie, puis j'aime bien le CaspianxEustache, aussi. M'enfin, on en n'est pas là. Tiens, qu'est-ce que je disais ? Voilà, voilà... Quoi dire d'autre ? Ah oui, les personnes n'ayant pas lu les livres seront peut-être surprises par la couleur de cheveux de Caspian, mais j'ai préféré, au moins pour cet O.S, respecter la description de l'œuvre écrite !**


End file.
